Communication technologies, such as mobile phones and the internet, have proliferated. As a result, children have ever greater freedom to move within the information world, and to do so from a variety of physical locations. Not all locations, however, are age appropriate, and the mobility and pervasiveness of communication technology may render impractical “eyes-on” supervision of the locations visited by a child or other user. “Eyes-on” supervision, moreover, generally reduces a child's sense of autonomy, and may require inordinate parental involvement.